Les monstres sont parmi nous
by Airog
Summary: Pendant des siècles, les Uzumaki avaient gardés quelque chose à l'intérieur de leur village. Une chose qui pourrait détruire les Nations. Pourtant, c'est en voulant protéger tout le monde qu'ils seront détruits par les autre villages. Des années plus tard, un jeune garçon du nom de Naruto libère la chose à l'intérieur des ruines d'Uzushio, changeant sa vie et celui du monde.
1. Prologue : La naissance d'un dieu

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruto » et des films « Godzilla ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Prologue : La naissance d'un dieu**

Bien avant la fondation des villages ninjas ou l'arrivé de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki sur terre, il existe un temple sur une petit île, qui garde à l'intérieur une chose inconnu.

Personne ne savait qui avait construit le temple ou ce qu'il contenait, car la porte était scellée par un immense rocher. Selon les légendes, il contiendrait un pouvoir si immense qu'il rivaliserait avec les dieux et pourrait détruire le monde.

Evidemment, cela avait attiré l'attention des gens avides et cupides qui avaient essayés de l'ouvrir, mais tous avaient échoués lamentablement et les habitant en fini par vénérer le temple.

Seul Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, plus connu comme le Rikudô Sennin (l'Ermite des Six Chemins) avait réussi à lever le rocher grâce à son chakra. Ce n'était pas la convoitise ou l'avidité qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir la porte, mais la curiosité d'un homme qui cherchait la paix et voulait savoir si la chose à l'intérieur pouvait l'aider ou pas.

Quand il était ressorti, son visage avait l'expression d'un homme terrifié qui avait vu une chose abominable. Il avait aussitôt refermé la porte et avait renforcé avec des sceaux extrêmement puissants en utilisant le chakra de Jûbi pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais ouvrir, que ce soit un membre du clan Ôtsutsuki ou lui-même.

Quelques années plus tard, il avait chargé son fils cadet, Asura Ôtsutsuki, de surveiller le temple, car il avait découvert que les sceaux faiblissaient avec le temps à cause de l'énergie à l'intérieur du temple, qui détruisait tout ce qui n'était pas naturel. Bien qu'ils ne s'effaceraient pas avant des siècles, mais quand cela arrivera, les gens pourront y entrer.

Quand Asura a eu deux enfants, son fils cadet a décidé de parcourir le monde pour transmettre les enseignements de son père sur l'amour commun, alors que sa fille ainée a choisi de rester sur l'île pour protéger le temple. Pendant des siècles, ses descendants continuèrent à surveiller le temple et à mesure que les sceaux faiblissaient, les membres restant sur l'île se sont spécialisaient dans l'art du sceau, le Fûinjutsu, pour maintenir les sceaux enfermés au point que leur maitrise est devenue sans égal.

Ses membres seront connus plus tard comme les Uzumaki, habitant dans l'île Uzu no Kuni (Pays des Tourbillons).

Durant l'époque de la Guerre des Provinces où les clans s'affrontaient pour le pouvoir et la domination sur les autres, les Uzumaki étaient resté éloigné du conflit, ne voulant pas participer à ce massacre en masse. Mais à mesure que la guerre des clans devenait plus violente, les Uzumaki craignaient qu'un jour ils viendraient dans l'île pour prendre la chose à l'intérieur du temple et pour l'utiliser à des fins égoïstes. Ils ont alors construit une immense tour sur le temple et leur village entour pour mieux protéger contre des ennemis.

Plus tard, les Uzumaki avaient aidés le clan Senju et Uchiwa à fonder le premier Grand Village Ninja, Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par les Feuilles d'Arbres), afin de mettre fin au siècle de la haine et de mort entre les clans. A leur tour, les Uzumaki en nommé leur village Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Caché des Remous). Mito Uzumaki, la matriarche du clan avait épousé le premier Hokage, Hashirama Senju, pour créer une alliance entre les deux villages dans le but de s'entre-aider mutuellement, mais Mito avait aussi parlé à son mari du temple, et le véritable but des Uzumaki, comme signe de confiance. Elle espérait quand expliquant la vérité à son mari, Konoha aiderait les Uzumaki à protéger le lieu contre les autres villages ninjas. Hashirama avait compris le danger que représenté le temple pour le monde et lui avait promis sur son âme de ne jamais le dire à qui que ce soit, pas même à son frère ou son ami.

Quand Hashirama est mort durant la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi, Mito a décidé de ne rien dire à Tobirama, quand il est devenu le nouveau Hokage. L'homme pouvait être bon, mais Mito craignait qu'il utiliserait la chose dans le temple pour protéger Konoha, en ignorants le danger qu'il représente. Elle n'avait pas n'ont plus révélé à Kushina quand elle devait avoir kyûbi en elle, du fait qu'elle était encore trop jeune âge.

Ironiquement, ce n'est pas à cause du temple que les Uzumaki se feront attaquer, mais de leur talent du Fûinjutsu pour protéger le monde de la menace.

Au fil du temps, leurs techniques de scellement avaient provoqué la convoitise et la crainte de la part des autres pays, particulièrement de Kiri, Kumo et Iwa, qui attaquaient simultanément le Pays des Tourbillons, durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi. Konoha n'avait rien pu faire, car il était en guerre contre Suna et Ame. Les Uzumaki avaient combattus férocement pendant des jours, éliminant une grande partie des forces ennemis, malheureusement ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et ils avaient finis pas être vaincu et le village détruit. Les envahisseurs avaient tout prix des Uzumaki, les objets précieux, les rouleaux, les parchemins et ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ils le détruisaient.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils découvraient l'existence du temple dans le Tout du Uzukage et de vouloir prendre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure pour leur propre usage personnel. Malheureusement pour eux, la tour était protégée par un puissant sceau infranchissable, même pour des maitres de sceaux. Seul un Uzumaki pouvait l'ouvrir, mais l'a encore, il fallait le faire sans être contraint et sans de mauvaise attention. Les envahisseurs n'avaient d'autres choix que de repartir, depuis qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'ouvrir la tour, même s'ils capturaient un Uzumaki qui avait fui à temps.

Avant de quitter le pays, ils avaient installé des pièges pour empêcher les survivants d'utiliser le pouvoir dans la tour, mais cela était inutile, depuis qu'aucun Uzumaki n'était retourné dans l'île depuis ce jour tragique et la plupart croyaient que le temple n'était qu'une légende fable.

Après des millénaires d'existences, d'admiration, de convoitise, de crainte, le temple fut oublié du monde entier, loin de toute vie et toute possibilité d'être de nouveau ouverte…

Mais pas pour toujours…

**~ Des années plus tard / Ruine d'Uzushiogakure ~**

Sur les ruines et débris qui faisait autrefois la fierté du village, une petite silhouette cour sans relâche pour échapper à trois ninjas d'Iwa, qui lui jettes des kunaïs et des shuriken, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter, sans le tuer.

La silhouette est recouverte d'une cape sombre avec une capuche qui masque son visage. Les trois personnes sont deux hommes et une femme, habillés d'une tenue rouge et d'un gilet marron standard d'Iwa.

Finalement, l'un des hommes finit par perdre patiente et composer plusieurs signes des mains pour utiliser un jutsu.

« Doton : Etoiles de Boue (Doro Hôshi) ! » Une coulée de terre apparaît en face de l'homme et se dirige droit vers la silhouette. Heureusement celle-ci remarqua et esquive à temps sur le côté.

Elle prit un autre chemin, dans l'espoir de les distraire en prenant plusieurs directions aléatoires. Malheureusement, il remarque rapidement qu'il se trouve dans une impasse, plus précisément en face de l'entrée de la Tour du Uzukage, qui hélasse est fermé. La mystérieuse personne allait faire demi-tour, mais à sa crainte, le groupe d'Iwa bloque le chemin.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Il semble que le petit rat est dans une impasse ! » Gloussa sombrement l'homme du milieu.

« Tu t'es bien amusé à nous faire courir, maintenant c'est à notre tour de nous amuser avec toi ! » Dit l'autre homme en sortant un kunaï.

« Nous aurions plutôt aimés tuer l'Eclair Jaune, mais nous nous contenterons de son sale morveux ! » Ajouta cruellement la femme.

Au lieu de répondre, la silhouette se colle sur le mur, et commence mettre du chakra sur ses mains et ses pieds, pour grimper sur la tour dans l'espoir de les échapper. Mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'est quand transférant son chakra sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre légèrement, le laissant tomber à l'intérieur de la tour avant que la porte se referme, laissant les trois Iwa choqués.

« Merde ! Il s'est passé quoi là ! Ouvrer cette maudite porte ! » Hurla de colère le chef du groupe.

« Je n'arrive pas ! Elle est complètement fermée ! » Grogna la femme en essayant de pousser la porte avec son collègue.

« Utilisant nos jutsu ! » Commanda l'homme. Les deux autres hochent de la tête avant de lançais tous les trois leurs plus puissantes techniques de Doton vers la porte.

BOOM !

CRAC !

PAF !

Les trois jutsu provoque une grande fumée et après quelques secondes elle disparait, montrant la porte intacte.

« Bon sang ! Rien de marche ! Faite le tour, il doit y avoir un passage secret pour le permettre de fuir ! Nous ne devons surtout pas le laisser s'échapper ! Il doit payer pour ce que son père nous a fait ! » Les deux acquièrent avant de vérifier la zone.

**~ A l'intérieur ~**

La silhouette lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de se relever. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas comment il est rentré et pas eux, il fut heureux, qu'ils ne puissent pas détruire la porte.

Secouant la tête, il enlève sa capuche, montrant un jeune garçon de 11 ans, un peu plus grand que la moyenne, la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds hérissés avec deux mèches qui encadre son visage, des yeux bleus et trois marques de moustaches sur chaque côté des joues. Il porte une veste grise sous sa cape, un pantalon noir et une paire de sandale bleu.

Il s'agit de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, le fils ainé Minato Namikaze et de kushina Uzumaki.

Voyant que la pièce était légèrement éclairée grâce aux petites fenêtres, il remarque deux escaliers, l'un menant au haut et l'autre au bas.

Il veut mieux descendre. Il y aura probablement une sortie. * Pensa Naruto avant de marcher vers les escaliers.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches, il repensait aux événements qui l'ont conduit ici.

Aussi longtemps que qu'il se souvient, il n'avait jamais une enfance normale, Pour commencer, il était né durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui pendant qu'ils combattaient. Ils l'avaient donc remis à des proches, jusqu'à ce que la guerre fût terminée. Pendant 4 ans, Naruto avait vécu une vie ordinaire, loin de la guerre et du monde des ninjas. Il ne manquait de rien, il était nourri, habillé et aimé. Cependant peu importe à quel point il était heureux, il voulait rencontrer ses parents. Heureusement, son vœu avait été exaucé, quand la guerre était terminée et ses parents sont venus le chercher pour l'amener à Konoha.

Quand Naruto avait visité le village, il était impressionné de voir autant de gens et de grand bâtiment, depuis qu'il habitait dans une petite maison, au milieu de la forêt. Beaucoup des villageois avaient été surpris d'apprendre que leurs héros avaient un enfant, mais ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, surtout les amis de ses parents, mais certain comme les chefs Hyûga et Uchiwa l'avaient regardé froidement.

Naruto était surtout impressionné par les ninjas. Il était captivé quand il les voyait sauté sur les toits et d'utiliser d'étrange pouvoir, qu'il apprendra plus tard que ce sont des Ninjutsu. Il avait demandé à ses parents de l'entrainer pour devenir un ninja, mais ils lui ont dit d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à l'académie et de profiter de sa jeunesse. Naruto avait été un peu attristé, mais avait accepté la décision de ses parents.

Un an après, Naruto avait appris qu'il aller devenir grand frère. Cette nouvelle l'avait enthousiasmé et il devenait impatient chaque jour qui passé. Malheureusement, le jours de la naissance de sa sœur, fut le jour où Kyûbi avait attaqué le village. Heureusement ses parents avec le Sandaime et Jiraya avaient réussis à sceller la bête dans le corps de sa nouvelle sœur. Le jour suivant, sa sœur était considérée comme une héroïne pour contenir Kyûbi dans son corps. Les villageois l'avaient surnommé la Princesse de Konoha.

L'année suivante, Naruto était finalement rentré à l'académie et était impatient de devenir un ninja. Les études étaient dures, surtout qu'il ne connaissait rien, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour apprendre. A la fin de l'année, ses notes étaient à peine au-dessus de la moyenne, mais c'était normale du fait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu une formation avant, contrairement à ceux ayant de parent ninja ou qui venait de clan. Pourtant, les gens le regardaient avec une expression de tristesse ou de déception, surtout ses parents.

Au début, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était déçu de lui, mais il avait appris plus tard, qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il est les meilleures notes de la classe et devient un ninja, comme le fils ainé du chef du clan Uchwa, du fait qu'il soit le fils du Yondaime et de la matriarche Uzumaki. Naruto avait décidé de faire plus d'effort et de s'entrainer encore plus que les autres élèves, pour que tout le monde soit fier de lui. Il avait demandé de l'aide à ses parents, mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient l'aidaient. Son père était occupé à son poste d'Hokage et sa mère prenait soin de Mito. Une fois l'année terminé, il était parmi les meilleurs élèves, mais ce n'était pas suffisons pour devenir un ninja. Encore une fois les gens étaient déçus et certains l'on fait remarquer qu'Itachi et devenu Chûnin la même année. Ses parents lui avaient dit de faire plus d'effort, pour rendre fière sa famille et son village.

Naruto avait fini par avoir son diplôme à 9 ans, mais seul Mito l'avait félicité avec leurs nouveau frère et sœur, Menma et Narumi, nés quelques mois plus tôt. Naruto était heureux de voir ses sœurs et son frère, mais il était aussi triste et légèrement en colère que ses parents ne venaient pas le féliciter, surtout après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits.

A 10 ans, Naruto était devenu Chûnin, mais encore une fois seul ses sœurs et son frère l'avaient félicité. Quelques personnes l'avaient complimenté pour sa réussite, mais ils avaient surtout donné tout le mérite à ses parents, croyant qu'il était devenu aussi fort grâce à eux, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait c'étaient de le réprimander pour ne pas faire plus d'effort. C'est durant cette année qu'il a rencontré de nouveau Itachi et au lieu de se mettre en colère contre l'héritier Uchiwa pour être en partie responsable de ses ennuis, les deux avaient discutés de manière pacifique. Naruto avait découvert qu'Itachi et lui avaient une situation similaire. Son père, Fugaku Uchwa, lui mettait la pression pour devenir le meilleur et faire la fierté de leur clan. A cause de ça, Itachi avait à peine le temps de voir son petit frère et sa mère, qui était le seul moment agréable de sa vie. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que Sasuke commencer à devenir triste et jaloux, parce qu'il attirait toute l'attention de leur père et celui-ci comparé toujours Sasuke à lui.

Après cette discussion, Naruto avait décidé de ne plus faire attention aux demandes de ses parents, sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais satisfaits tant qu'il n'aura pas dépassé tous les shinobi dans le village. Il avait passé plus de temps avec ses sœurs et son frère, ignorant les remarques de ses parents de se concentrer plus sur sa formation. Cependant, durant ses promenades dans le village avec Mito, il avait remarqué que les gens murmuraient des choses affreuses sur sa sœur en lui donnant des regards noirs et les enfants dans les parcs s'éloigné d'elle en l'appelant monstre. Il avait appris plus tard que certain villageois ne considérait pas Mito comme une héroïne, mais Kyûbi lui-même. Il en avait parlé à son père mais celui-ci ne faisait pas attention.

Cependant, les choses avaient empiré durant l'anniversaire de Mito, qui était le même jour de la défaite de Kyûbi. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la maison pour se promener, certains villageois, qui croyaient que Mito était Kyûbi, avaient essayés de la tuer. Heureusement Naruto qui accompagnait, les avait abattus. Malheureusement, il avait été emmené part des Uchiwa au Département de Police de Konoha et confronté à Fugaku qui l'accusait d'agression injustifié envers des civiles. Naruto avait essayé de se défendre en disant qu'il protégeait sa sœur, mais le leader Uchiwa ne l'écoutait pas et l'avait envoyé en prison pendant plusieurs jours. Seul son père l'avait rendu visite une fois, non pas pour le libérer ou entendre sa version d'histoire, mais dire qu'il était déçu de lui, pour avoir attaqué les habitant sans raison.

Cela avait choqué Naruto, que son père puisse croire aux mensonges des villageois et non de son fils et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en colère contre son père.

Après être sorti, les gens en commençaient à lui donner des regards noirs et à raconter qu'il était un enfant illégitime, une honte pour l'Hokage et le clan Uzumaki. Certain croyaient même qu'il n'était pas le vrai fils du Yondaime et de sa femme et mais un enfant abandonné, qu'ils l'avaient pris par pitié. Certains civiles et shinobi l'avaient utilisé comme bouc-émissaire quand quelque chose n'aller pas et à chaque fois il aller en prison sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Plusieurs Uchiwa et notamment Fugaku étaient venus vers sa cellule pour se moquer de lui, le traitant d'incompétent, de faible et d'étranger. Les seules personnes qui venaient le réconforter étaient Itachi et Mikoto, même si le leader Uchiwa les avaient interdits. Les deux s'étaient excusés de l'altitude de leur père/mari, et du clan et qu'ils ne croyaient pas aux accusations contre lui. Naruto était heureux d'avoir des gens qui le réconfortait durant sa solitude, mais cela ne diminuer pas sa colère envers Fugaku et le village. Il était devenu encore plus en colère quand Mito lui avait dit qu'elle, Narumi et Menma ne pouvaient pas le rendre visite à cause de Fugaku, soi-disant parce qu'ils étaient mineurs et ne devaient pas rendre visite à un criminel. Inutile de dire, que depuis ce jour, Fugaku était la personne que Naruto détestait le plus au monde.

Plus le temps passé, plus les gens le méprisaient et plus Naruto les détestait au point de regretter d'être venu à Konoha.

L'année suivante, Itachi était devenu Anbu, ce que tout le monde avait fait remarquer à Naruto, alors que lui était encore Chûnin, mais alors qu'il se préparer pour l'examen de Jônin, son père l'avait demandé de venir dans son bureau pour lui parler d'une chose importante.

Ce que son père lui avait dit ce jour-là, était le point de rupture.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était fatigué de ses soi-disant agressions envers les civiles, de mettre la honte sur sa famille à cause de son attitude rebelle, de son manque de sérieux en tant que shinobi, de passer trop de temps avec sa sœur et son frère au lieu de s'entrainer. Finalement il lui menacer de lui retirer son héritage et de le donner à Mito, s'il ne se comportait pas comme un adulte et ne faisais pas de réel progrès. Encore une fois, Naruto n'a pas pu répondre, car après avoir fini de parler, son père est retourné dans son bureau dans un éclair jaune.

Son était trop !

Naruto avait prix le stricte nécessaire et quitté le village le soir même, mais pas avant d'écrire une lettre expliquant la raison de son départ. En tant qu'il n'aimait pas laisser Mito, Narumi et Menma, trois personnes n'étaient pas assez contre tout un village. Il avait prix l'apparence d'un veuille homme marchant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Anbu. Le jour suivant, il s'était reposé quelques jours dans un petit village civil loin de Konoha, malheureusement les choses était devenu plus compliqué quand des ninjas Iwa, qui s'étaient infiltrés dans le pays, l'avaient repéré hors du village et commencés à le pourchasser. Naruto avait tenté de les échapper pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un quai et pris un bateau pour les fuir. Mais encore une fois, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Les Iwa continuaient à le poursuivre avec leur propre bateau.

Ce n'était que par hasard qu'il c'était accosté sur l'île Uzu no Kuni, mais à ce moment, il n'était pas conscient du lieu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Uzushio. Malheureusement, les Iwa continuaient à l'attaquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la tour.

« Finalement, je n'ai pu profiter que de quelques jours de liberté avant d'être traqué comme un animal par les ennemis de mon père. Encore une fois, je dois souffrir parce que je suis son fils. » Grogna le blond. Au début, il aimait être vu comme son père, car les gens le voyaient comme un héros respecté et admiré, mais au fil du temps il détestait ça. Les habitants de Konoha le voyaient comme un mini-Minato est non comme Naruto.

Il finit par arriver au bout des escaliers et fronça les sourcilles quand il ne voit aucune sorti, juste un vieux temple, de la taille d'une petite cabane, pouvant accueillir à l'intérieur à peine cinq personnes, entouré de plusieurs cordes avec des sceaux. Naruto remarque qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur d'une grotte avec le temple au centre.

« Que fait un temple sous une tour au lieu d'être à l'extérieur ? Et pourquoi il y des parchemins de scellement sur chaque coin ? » Questionna Naruto en regardant autour du temple avant de revenir à la porte.

En voyant les sceaux et les cordes, il pouvait facilement dire qu'ils étaient très vieux et ne fonctionnés plus. Il suffirait d'un simple mouvement pour les retiraient. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le toucher, sachant que ses ancêtres avaient scellés ce temple pour une bonne raison, mais d'autre part, si la chose à l'intérieur pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser des Iwa, il n'aller pas se déranger.

Ayant pris sa décision, il attrape les cordes usées et les arraches. Heureusement le temple ne s'écroule pas malgré le vieux bois et Naruto ouvre doucement la double porte pour ne pas les cassés. Une fois rentré, il lève un sourcille sur ce qu'il voit en centre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un fruit ? » Interrogea-t-il confus, en regardant une pêche sur un socle rond.

Cependant, cette pêche n'était pas normale. Tout d'abord, elle est deux fois plus grosse qu'une pêche ordinaire et sa couleur est bleu sombre, presque noire avec des feuilles platanes sombres.

Après quelques instant, Naruto prend délicatement le fruit et regarde attentivement le fruit. « Cet une drôle de pêche et dans un-t-elle endroit ? » Il renifle ensuite le fruit. « Il ne sent pas mauvais et il est toujours mûre, malgré le temps. C'est étrange ? Peut-être est-ce à cause des sceaux ? »

Une parti de lui fut tenté de le manger par curiosité, mais il a rapidement rejeté cette idée, craignant qu'il soit empoisonné.

Déposant le fruit dans le temple en ruine, il décide de remonter dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Malheureusement, après deux heures de recherche intensif, il n'a rien trouvé. De plus, le chemin qui mène au bureau du Uzukage était barré par des éboulements.

* Je suis donc coincé ici, jusqu'à ce que les Iwa quittent l'île. * Pensa Naruko, assis en face de la porte d'entrée. Il peut facilement les entendre crier à l'extérieur, l'insultant ou l'ordonnant de sortir.

En regardant ses fournitures, il ne lui reste que trois boules de fumigène et deux bouteilles d'eau. Faisons un rapide calcul, il avait à peine assez pour survivre deux semaines. S'il ne s'échappait pas avant, ces ruines aller devenir sa tombe.

Lâchant un soupire, il devait espérer que d'ici là, les Iwa seraient partis.

**~ Une semaine plus tard ~**

Epuisé, affamé et assoiffée.

Ce fut l'état où se trouve Naruto, actuellement dans le sous-sol. Depuis sept jours, il attendait que les Iwa partent. Malheureusement pour lui, non seulement ils étaient toujours ici, mais il y avait de plus de personne. Il le savait grâce aux bruits à l'extérieur qui devenaient plus forts à chaque jour.

« Surement, pour que chacun est un avoir un morceau de moi… » Grogna amèrement l'ainé des Namikaze.

Il n'est pas naïf, il s'est qu'il n'a aucune chance de son sortir. Il mourra bien avant qu'ils quittent l'île. Se n'était même pas la peine de penser à les affronter, il se fera massacrer.

« Voila comment fini l'histoire de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Enfermé dans le temple de ses ancêtres, mourant à petit feu, alors que les ennemis de son père l'attente à l'extérieur… »

Il regarde le fruit sur sa main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris, peut-être pour se distraire ou savoir pourquoi les anciens l'avaient scellé. C'est alors qu'une pensée lui vient à l'esprit. Cela pourrait être stupide et le fruit est probablement empoisonné, mais qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant.

« Si je dois mourir, je le ferai à ma manière… » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre une bouchée.

* Ça à un drôle de goût, mais se n'est pas mauvais. * Pensa Naruto avant d'avaler.

Il est sur le point de prendre un autre morceau quand il senti soudain une immense douleur sur tout le corps et tombe par terre en lâchant la pêche.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

**~ A l'extérieur ~**

« Allez, sort de la _Namikaze_ ! » Cria Kitsuchi, le beau-fils du Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Il y a quelques jours, son beau-père avait reçu une lettre de trois ninjas, l'informant qu'ils avaient repérés l'ainé de l'Eclair Jaune et coincé dans le temple en ruine d'Uzushiogakure. L'homme à deux échelles a salivé à l'idée d'avoir la progéniture de son plus grand ennemi entre ses mains et qu'il paye une partie des crimes de son père envers eux.

Il a envoyé une trentaine de ses shinobi vers le lieu dans Kitsuchi en commande avec l'ordre de capturer le gamin et de le ramener au village, pour qu'il soit torturé pendant des jours, voire des mois avant de le tuer et d'emmener sa tête au Yondaime Hokage.

Quand ils sont arrivés aux ruines, les trois ninjas leurs avaient informé qu'il n'y avait aucune autre sorti, ne laissant que l'entrée principale comme sorti. Ils attendaient avec impatiences que le fils de l'infame Eclair Jaune sort de son trou suppliant de l'épargner sa vie, ce qu'ils ne feraient pas évidemment. Dans le pire des cas, s'il ne sortait pas, il mourra lentement dans les ruines. Cela serait ironique que le sale gosse mort là où sa famille à péri par leurs mains.

« Si tu sors, nous te promettant _peut-être_ de ne pas te tuer ! » Dit une kunoichi d'un sourire sombre.

« Juste à te faire crier de douleur ! Ah ah ah ! » Rigola cruellement le chef du trio, suivi de ses camarades.

Mais leurs joies furent soudainement arrêtées, quand ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Cria Kitsuchi, en regardant entour de lui.

« Un tremblement de terre ?! » Hurla quelqu'un de panique.

« Regarder la tour ! » Exclama un autre en pointant du doigt l'ancien siège du Uzukage.

Tout le monde écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant la tour s'effondrer. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, une silhouette massive surgit des décombre et de la poussière.

**« Grrrrrrhhh ! »**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ! Un bijû ?! » Demanda / cria une femme ninja.

« C'est impossible ! Tous les démons sont scellés ! Cette créature a dû être enfermé dans la tour et le _Namikaze_ à du le libérer ! » Dit l'un des ninjas de crainte.

« Je savais qu'il était comme son _père_ ! J'espère qu'il est mort écrasé par ce monstre ! En attendant, tuer-le ! » Commanda le chef à la fin, alors que tout le monde acquis.

« Doton : Hydre Terrestre (Chijô Hidora) ! » Cria le chef, en faisons apparaitre trois têtes de serpent de boue du sol et les dirigeant vers la créature.

« Doton : Poing fracassant (Funsaiken) ! » Hurla l'un des shinobi en soulevant un grand point de terre.

« Doton : Soulèvement des Stalagmites (Ryûkishi) ! » Exclama une kunoichi en tirant cinq pics du sol.

Les autres shinobi aux suivis et ont lancé leur plus puissant jutsu. Ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas, ont tirés des kunaïs avec des parchemins explosifs.

BOOM ! BOOM ! BOOM !

POUF ! POUF ! POUF ! POUF ! POUF !

PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !

Les attaques ont frappé le corps de l'immense ombre et les ninjas d'Iwa s'attendaient à voir la créature tomber. Mais à leur horreur, leurs jutsu ne firent même pas bouger d'un pouce la silhouette.

« C'est impossible ! Il n'a rien eu ! » Cria d'incrédule Kitsuchi.

« Eh ! Vous n'entendez pas un drôle de bruit ? » Demanda un Iwa.

Cela attira l'attention des autres et qui entendent aussi un étrange bruit, comme un bourdonnement sinistre. Cela les inquiétaient, surtout que le son devenait de plus en plus fort.

**VWWWWUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**

« Regardez ! C'est cette chose ?! » Cria l'un des shinobis en regardant de panique et de crainte le monstre.

Ils remarquent une lumière bleu monté derrière l'ombre, puis deux petites lueurs au sommet, comme des yeux.

Soudain, Kitsuchi réalisa ce que le monstre allait faire. « Faite attention ! Il va nous… »

**KSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT !**

Le chef n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'un faisceau d'énergie bleu s'échappe du sommet de la créature, frappant tous les Iwa à grande vitesse et les effaçant complètement de la surface. Cependant la créature continua son attaque et balaya une grande partie des ruines du village, ne laissant presque plus aucun bâtiment ou végétation qui étaient encore debout après la Seconde guerre.

Après quelque secondes, la créature arrête son attaque et regarde le paysage rasé par son souffle. Elle grogna avant de lâcher un puissant rugissement.

**« SKREEEEOOONK ! »**

**Prologue : Fin**

* * *

**Le premier chapitre est terminé. Contrairement aux autres histoires, Naruto n'est pas négligé, mais surmené par ses parents. Il sera expliqué pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Comme vous l'avez deviné, Naruto est devenu Godzilla à cause d'un fruit, similaire à celui de Kaguya. Naruto ne sera pas le seul Kaijû dans cette histoire et il y aurait des personnes humaines dans divers films Godzilla qui apparaitront.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'ombre de l'apocalypse

**Je ne possède aucun personnage dans « Naruto » et « Godzilla ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Fruit / Technique

_\- Écriture -_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'ombre de l'apocalypse**

**~ Port Shifuma ~**

Shifuma est connu comme l'un des ports principaux pour ses marchandises de poissons dans le pays du feu. Bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des plus important, le village peut réjouir d'une bonne réputation auprès de ses concurrents. Beaucoup des habitants y travailles comme marin-pêcheur ou poissonnier.

Actuellement, la plupart des habitants travailles malgré la forte pluie, mais deux sans-abris se reposent en face d'un pont, quand ils remarquent qu'un vieil-hommes marche sur le pont avec des outil de pêche.

L'un des hommes se lève pour narguer le vieux pécheur. « Alors Jirô, tu nous fais un sushi au saumon ! »

Le vieil homme leva les bras. « Ah ah ! Espérant le ! » Dit-il en continuant d'avancer. « C'est vrai ? On ne s'est jamais ? Pourquoi pas ? Si ça se trouve c'est mon jour de chance ? »

« Tu vas surtout attraper un rhume coco ! Ah ah ah ah ! » Continua de narguer l'homme avant de se rassoir.

Le vieux pêcheur ne fait pas attention et lança son hameçon avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise, tout en sifflant.

Sachant que cela aller prendre du temps, il sort une bouteille de saké de son sac pour patienter, mais avant qu'il puisse boire, il fut surpris de voir son hameçon s'agiter dans l'eau. Le vieux pêcheur lâcha sa bouteille et attrape rapidement sa canne. « Ah ah ah ! Je crois que ça mord ! » Rigole-t-il en regardant les deux autres, qui furent surprit de sa réussite.

« Ça alors, c'est fou à quel point ça peu mordre ! » Exclama joyeusement le pêcheur en essayant de tirer sa canne, mais plus il se débat et plus cela devient difficile.

Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué l'étrange silhouette qui surgit de l'océan.

« Accroche toi Jirô ! C'est un gros morceau ! » Dit l'autre homme.

« Ne le laisse pas filer ! » Encouragea le premier homme.

« Oh, tu veux te battre ! » Grogna le vieux pêcheur en tirant le plus fort possible.

Seulement pour que la canne le lâche et coule dans l'eau.

Avant qu'il puisse parler, le vieil homme voit une rangée d'immenses épines surgir de la mer, surprenant les trois hommes devant un tel spectacle, cependant Jirô réalisa que les étrange épines arrivé droit vers lui et il tente de fuir. Malheureusement, le vieux pêcheur n'a pas eu le temps de s'échapper, qu'il s'est fait emporter dans l'océan avec le pont. Les deux hommes furent terrifiés, regardant la créature remonter de l'océan, sans un mot.

**« GRRRRRRrrrrrrhhhh ! »**

L'étrange son attira l'attention des habitants dans le port. Beaucoup étaient confus et certains regardaient entour d'eux pour trouver la source. Lorsqu'ils regardent vers la mer, ils écarquillent tous les yeux d'horreur et d'incrédulité sur ce qu'ils voient.

Surgissant de la mer, une immense créature monte à la surface du port. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas voire clairement l'apparence de la créature à cause de la pluie et de la brume, celle-ci a une forme d'humanoïde avec une longue queues et des épines sur le dos.

Immédiatement, les habitants sont devenus terrifiés et ont criés de panique à la vus de se titan et ont commencés à courir le plus loin possible.

La créature monte sur la terre ferme et commence à avancer vers le village, ignorant les gens qu'il écrase sur ses pieds ou des bateaux qui se détache de ses épines et tombes sur les bâtiments ou les habitants. Beaucoup des villageois ont essayés de prendre une direction opposer de la créature, malheureusement, si ce n'était pas elle qui les tuer, c'étaient les immenses vagues provoqués par la créature à son arriver ou les bâtiments qui s'écroulaient à cause des secousses provoqué par la créature à chaque pas.

La créature finie par traverser la forêt, laissons derrière lui un village détruit et des cadavres. Les survivants essayèrent de fuir ou d'aider les autres dans les décombres. Beaucoup sont encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il y avait une minute, ils faisaient leur travailles quotidiens et l'instant suivant un monstre gigantesque à surgit de l'océan et a détruit tout le village.

Certains villageois continuèrent à regarder la créature s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt. Alors que la plupart furent soulagés de voir se monstre s'éloigner d'eux, certains ont remarqués le chemin où il allait. Un chemin que beaucoup de marchant prenne pour faire du commerce avec un village particulier…

Konoha…

**~ Un jour plus tard / Tout du Hokage ~**

« Comment ça ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvé ?! » Cria Minato de rage.

Actuellement, Minato se trouve dans son bureau, regardant les quatre Anbu à genoux en face de lui.

« Nous sommes désolé Hokage-sama. Nous avons cherché votre fils sur tous le village et le pays, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace du garçon. » Dit le chef du groupe, portant un masque de léopard.

Minato n'était pas content de la réponse. « Alors continuer vos recherches ! Il s'est surement arrêté dans un village, pour se reposer ! Disposer ! » Les Anbu acquissent avant de disparaitre chacun dans un Shunshin.

Une fois parti, Minato se rassoit sur son bureau avant de se frapper à la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que son fils avait quitter le village. Deux semaines qu'il ignorait où était son fils et s'il allait bien. Tout cela à cause de lui.

Le pire c'était que lui et Kushina savaient que leur fils n'était pas à la maison. Au début, ils pensaient qu'il était encore en prison et ils avaient décidés de le laisser là-bas pour qu'il réfléchit à ses actions. Quand Minato était allé au département de police trois jours après pour le réprimander, les Uchiwa lui avaient dit que son fils n'était pas là. Encore une fois, Minato n'était toujours pas inquiet mais énervé, croyant que son fils préparait une nouvelle farce. Il avait envoyé des Anbu chercher son fils dans le village et de le ramener. Quand ils étaient revenus le soir pour lui dire que son fils était introuvable, c'était à ce moment que Minato et Kushina pensaient que quelque chose de grave c'était passé avec Naruto.

Ils étaient rentrés dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de le retrouver là-bas, malheureusement tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés c'était une pièce vide avec une lettre sur le bureau.

Cela avait amené à Minato à regarder une nouvelle fois la lettre laissée par Naruto et de faire comprendre à quel point il a tout gâché avec son fils.

_\- Pour Minato et Kushina. -_

_\- Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela veut dire que vous avez finalement décidés de faire attention à moi. -_

_\- Au moment où vous lisez, je suis déjà parti loin du village. Vous vous demandez son-doute pourquoi je suis parti ? C'est tout simplement parce que je suis fatigué de la façon dans vous et la plupart des villageois me traiter. -_

_\- Depuis la première année où je suis rentré à l'académie de ninja, vous n'avez cessé de me demander de devenir meilleur, pour honorer notre famille et le village. Je voulais respecter votre demande, mais peu importe les efforts que je faisais, vous n'étiez jamais satisfait. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois immédiatement le meilleur, car je suis votre fils. -_

_\- Avez-vous oublié que je n'ai jamais reçu de formation pour devenir ninja avant de rentrer à l'académie ? J'ai vécu mes premières années loin des conflits et quand vous m'avez ramené au village, vous avez décidé de me laisser profiter de mon enfance au lieu de m'entrainer. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, j'ai aimé cette période de tranquillité, mais vous devez bien comprendre que c'est vous qui aviez prix toutes ces décisions, pas moi. –_

_\- Ensuite, il y a les fois où je vous ai demandé de m'entrainer. A chaque fois, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez trop occupés. Je peux encore comprendre, mais cela ne vous empêchait pas de me donner des rouleaux ou de faire des clones pour m'aider. Vous voulez que je fasse des efforts pour devenir meilleur, quand vous ne faites aucun pour m'aider. -_

_\- Je n'ai cessé de m'entrainer jour et nuit, au point que je n'avais plus de vie sociale avec les autres enfants. Mais encore une fois vous n'étiez pas satisfait ou ne faisiez pas attention. J'ai ensuite parlé à Itachi, la personne que vous ne cessiez de me comparait. Il m'avait parlé de la façon dans son père le surmené pour devenir le meilleur au point qu'il était en surpression et n'avais presque plus aucun contact avec sa mère et son frère. Je savais ce qui m'attendais si je continuer dans cette voix, alors j'ai décidé de profiter de ma vie, sans faire attention à vos demandes. -_

_\- Concernant les soi-disant agressions envers les civils. Je n'ai pas attaqué sans raison. Je défendais Mito-chan contre des personnes qui croyaient qu'elle était Kyûbi ! Si vous ne me croyais pas (ce dans je ne serais pas étonné) interroger donc ces soi-disant victimes. Autant qu'Hokage et haut Jônin, il vous sera facile de savoir s'ils vous mentent ou pas. Fugaku-teme aurait pu le faire, mais il a décidé de me mettre en prison et de laisser les vrais criminels en libertés ! -_

_\- Pendant mes nombreuses incarcérations, lui et beaucoup des forces de police m'ont insultés et humiliés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fait ça, mais je suis presque sûre que cela à avoir avec toi tou-san. Encore une fois, vous avez préférés écouter les autres que votre propre fils ! –_

_\- Avec tout ça, la plupart des villageois au finit par me détester, me voyants comme une honte pour le Yondaime et la matriarche Uzumaki et de me voir comme un étranger dans le village. Certain pensaient même que je n'étais pas votre fils, mais un enfant abandonné que vous avez pris par pitié. Au début j'étais attristé, mais ensuite quand les gens m'ont utilisés comme bouc-émissaire pour leur problème, j'ai fini par devenir en colère contre eux et vous deux, pour n'avoir rien fait ! –_

_\- Parfois, je me demande si vous me considéraient réellement comme votre fils ou un outil de propagande ! -_

_\- Finalement, vous m'avez imposé un ultimatum, en me retirant mon héritage si je ne faisais pas plus d'effort. Je connaissais déjà le résultat final, peu importe ce que je faisais et les choses seraient devenu encore pire dans Konoha. J'ai donc décidé de quitter le village. -_

_\- La seul chose que je regrette, s'est d'abandonner Mito-chan, Narumi-chan et Menma-kun. Je ne ressens plus rien pour vous, juste une libération de ne plus être entravé par vous et ces villageois. -_

_\- Au revoir et peut-être à jamais, Naruto -_

« Comment on a pu être aussi égoïste ? » Murmura amèrement Minato.

Kushina c'était effondrée sur le sol, répétant sans arrêt à quel point elle était une mauvaise mère. Minato voulait aussi pleurer, mais il devait retourner dans son bureau et ordonner à ses Anbu de trouver son fils à l'extérieur du village. Malheureusement, il n'y avait presque aucune piste, depuis que Naruto avait trois jours d'avance et cela à cause d'eux qui ne voulaient pas vérifier leur fils.

Quand il avait interrogé les soi-disant victimes de son fils, il pouvait facilement dire qu'ils mentaient. Ce n'était pas un ou deux, mais tous lui avaient mentis. Ils avaient utilisé son fils comme bouc-émissaires pour leur problème ou pour se venger quand Naruto les avait attaqués pour défendre sa sœur. Ils n'avaient aucune remord pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais de la fierté. Inutile de dire que Minato les avait envoyés en prison pendant six mois avec une lourde amende pour avoir cibler à tort un habitant et le fils du Hokage.

Jamais dans sa vie il ne se détestait autant. Non seulement il avait cru à tort que son fils était coupable, mais en plus, il n'avait jamais su que sa fille était victime d'agression.

Il y avait ensuite ordonné des explications à Fugaku, pourquoi il avait enfermé son fils à la place des vrais coupables. Celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà le responsable et que c'était une perte de temps de chercher des preuves de ses attaques. Minato n'était pas content de sa réponse et lui avait dit qu'il sera remplacé par quelqu'un de plus compétant et impartial au poste de police.

Fugaku n'avait évidemment pas apprécier et lui avait averti que ses décisions pourraient avoir de lourde conséquence pour le village. Minato savait que Fugaku faisait référence au coup d'état qu'il préparait avec le clan, mais le chef du clan n'était pas conscient que Minato le savait avec ses deux conseillers anciens, Hiruzen et Danzô, grâce à ses deux espions Itachi et Shisui. Minato savait que s'il laissait Fugaku faire, cela pourrait provoquer une guerre civile, donnant l'occasion aux ennemis d'attaquer le village, provoquant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Fugaku le savait, mais il se fichait.

* Et il y a aussi le fait que Mito-chan, Menma-kun et Narumi-chan ne nous parle plus, après leurs avoir expliqués la disparition de Naruto... * Pensa tristement Minato.

Alors que les enfants étaient habitués à ne pas voir leurs grands frères pendant des jours, ils s'étaient rendus comtes que quelques choses n'allaient pas en voyant leurs parents agitée et inquiet. Finalement, Minato leur avait expliqué le départ de Naruto et la raison. Et comme il craignait, les trois étaient en colère contre lui et Kushina et les avaient accusés d'être la raison de son départ.

Bien que Minato et Kushina le savaient, cela leurs faisaient encore mal que leurs propres enfants les détestaient. Cela les avait faits réalisés à quel point ils étaient de mauvais parents s'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soient non seulement de leur aîné, mais de tous leurs enfants.

La plupart du temps, ils restaient dans leur chambre où avec leurs amis et ne les voyaient seulement qu'à leur dû déjeuner, mais là encore, ils ne leurs adressaient pas la parole.

Minato fut arrêté dans ses pensées quand il voit sa femme rentrer dans son bureau.

« Minato-kun as-tu trouvé une piste ? » Minato regarde sa femme tristement avant de secouer la tête. C'était la question immédiate chaque fois qu'elle venait dans son bureau et à chaque fois c'était toujours la même réponse.

Des larmes commencent à s'échapper des yeux de la rousse. « Qu'est-ce-que nous avons fait Minato-kun ?! C'est notre faute si notre fils est parti ! Nous l'avons poussé trop loin et maintenant il nous déteste ! Même nos autres enfants ne veulent plus nous parler ! »

Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était que son fils devienne fort pour qu'il se protège en dehors de Konoha et soit un ninja fier. Les quatre premières années à ne pas voir son fils, l'avait mis dans la dépression, sachant qu'elle avait raté ses premiers mots, ses premiers câlins et ses premiers pas. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de nouvelles de crainte que les ennemis interceptent leurs messages et utilise son enfant contre elle et Minato. Elle avait failli plus d'une fois quitter le champ de bataille pour reprendre son fils, mais ses camarades avaient besoins d'elle pour neutraliser les Jinchûriki et les Bijû.

Quand elle avait enfin récupéré son fils, elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps avec son fils pour rattraper les années perdues. Mais plus le temps passé et plus elle se concentrer sur son poste de matriarche Uzumaki et la formation de Mito pour contrôler le chakra de Kyûbi. Quand elle avait vu ses notes de sa première année d'académie, elle était devenue inquiète, craignant que son fils ne soit pas assez fort pour survivre à l'extérieur du village. Elle pensait que c'était sa faute, par ce qu'elle était trop douce et surprotectrice. Elle croyait que s'y elle devenait plus dure et distante, son fils sera plus autonome et s'entraînerait plus sérieusement. Mais maintenant, elle réalise qu'elle a poussée trop loin son fils qui a fini par quitter la maison et refuse de la reconnaître comme sa mère et comme le reste de ses enfants.

Elle était sûr que ses ancêtres la regarder avec dégoût et déception. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, elle a bafoué la première loi des Uzumaki, {ne jamais abandonner sa famille}.

Voyant que sa femme devenait de plus en plus paniquée à chaque seconde, Minato se rapproche d'elle et la serre doucement dans ses bras. « Je sais que nous avons fait une grave erreur Kushina-chan, mais je te promets que je le retrouverai et nous deviendrons la famille que nous aurions dû être au départ. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kushina finit par parler. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Minato-kun ! J'ai peur ! S'il refuse de nous voir comme ses parents ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'il nous haï pour l'avoir ramené contre sa volonté ! »

« Nous feront tout notre possible pour obtenir son pardon. Peu importe si cela prendra des années. Nous essayerons encore et encore. C'est notre faute si nous l'avons trop demandé et crue aux paroles des gens qui l'accusaient. »

Voyant l'a détermination dans les yeux de son mari, cela redonna Kushina de l'espoir. « J'espère que tu as raison... Je vais rentrer à la maison. »

Minato hocha la tête, voyant que le soleil était déjà couché. « Très-bien, je reviens dans une heure. » La rousse acquise avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois Kushina partie, Minato s'assit sur son bureau et lâcha un soupir de fatigue, mais sa pause fut de courte durait quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Laissant rentrer deux personnes qui faisaient fronçait les sourcils de Minato.

« Que voulez-vous Koharu et Homura ? » Demanda le blond, ne cachant pas son agacement devant les deux conseillers anciens.

« Nous venons d'apprendre que ton fils vient de fuirent et que tu as envoyé les Anbu pour le retrouver. Nous pensons qu'il est inutile d'envoyer nos forces d'élite pour retrouver la trace d'un simple enfant dans une crise de colère. Peu importe qu'il soit ton fils ou pas. » Dit Koharu.

« Elle a raison Minato. Les villageois pourraient le voir comme un acte personnel au lieu de professionnel. Ton image sera entachée. Le mieux serait de le mettre dans le Bingo Book comme un ninja déserteur de Rang C et de le ramener pour être jugée. Ainsi, le garçon sera puni pour sa fuite et tout le monde te verra comme un puissant Hokage qui ne laisse pas ses sentiments dictés son bon sens. » Ajouta Homura.

Minato plissa les yeux de colère, n'aimant nullement leurs mots.

« Tout d'abord, vous vous adressez à moi comme Hokage-sama. Ensuite, mon fils ne sera pas classé comme déserteur, mais disparu ! De plus, s'il est parti, s'est à cause de cette {image} que vous vouliez que je donne, ainsi que le reste du conseil, que j'ai traité Naruto comme une propagande plutôt que comme mon fils ! Enfin, il y a les villageois, qui l'ont utilisé chaque fois qu'ils avaient un problème ! Et je ne parle pas des actions de Fugaku qui n'ont rien arrangé non plus ! Pour tout ça, Naruto est VICTIME de nos actions et il sera ramené pour le protéger contre les ennemis de Konoha ! Et une fois revenu, nous lui demanderont pardons, et quand je dis-nous, je parle aussi bien de vous et les personnes qui lui ont fait du tort ! »

Koharu et Homura écarquilles les yeux d'incrédulités. Non seulement le morveux ne sera pas traqué comme le criminel qu'il est, mais en plus ils devront s'excuser auprès du gosse et les autres villageois concernés, ce qui représente presque 70% des adultes, pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient rien avoir. C'était à la fois scandaleux et ridicules.

« Tu… vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux Hokage-sama ! Cela est injuste ! Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est pour que vous soyez respectée et aimer par tout le village ! Nous vous avons transmis notre sagesse pour que vous sachiez comment bien diriger le village ! Nous ne devrions pas être punis par ce que votre fils n'a pas répondu à nos demandes ! » Dit Koharu avec Homura qui hocha la tête.

Minato leur donne un regard noir avant de répondre. « Non, ce qui est injuste, c'est que tout le monde son prend à un enfant pour satisfaire leur raison égoïste ! Et ne faites pas comme si c'était grâce à vous que je suis devenu Hokage ! Si je me souviens bien, vous vous êtes intéressé à moi qu'après que je sois devenu Hokage, avant cela, vous ne me donniez pas un seul regard ! » Les deux conseils se refrognent sachant que s'était vrai, mais ils n'allaient pas le dire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous ordonnez un t'elle ordre, les gens pourraient le voire comme un pouvoir abusif et demander un nouveau Hokage ! » Dit Homura, en essayant de jouer avec la peur de Minato de perdre le poste de leader, pour qu'il change d'avis.

« J'ai trop longtemps laissé les villageois agir librement ! Ils ont abusé de mon fils et ont essayés d'attaquer ma fille ! Il est temps, qu'ils se souviennent que Konoha est un village militaire et qu'il y a des conséquences pour son prendre aux forces de Konoha ! S'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils quittent le village ! » Répondit le Yondaime d'un ton dur.

« Si vous faites ça, les habitant vous verront comme un tyran et pourrai provoquer une guerre civile ! » Ajouta Koharu.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela ne fonctionner pas. « Qu'ils essaient et je leur ferais rappeler pourquoi les ennemis me craigne comme l'Eclair Jaune ! »

« Mais Hokage… » Commença Koharu, mais fut coupé par ce dernier.

« Ma décision est prise et rien ne changera ! » Dit Minato d'un ton ferme.

Koharu et Homura se crispent de colère, mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient que c'étaient à peine perdu. Le gosse ne pouvait pas voire qu'il met le village en danger à cause de ses décisions juste par ce que son morveux est parti. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le bon leader comme ils espéraient, naïve et manipulable. Il est peut-être temps de choisir un nouveau dirigeant qui écoute leur sage parole et mènera Konoha à la grandeur. Ils sont sûr de pouvoir réussir avec l'aide du conseil et du Daimyô.

Ils se lèvent pour partir et préparer leur plan, mais l'instant d'après ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, ainsi que Minato. Ils regardent entoures d'eux avant d'entendre des bruits à l'extérieur de la tour.

Boom…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un tremblement de terre ? » Demanda Koharu confus.

Boom !

« En dirai des bruits de pas ? » Répondit Minato.

« Peut-être une invocation ? Est-ce que quelqu'un tente d'attaquer le village ?! » Dit Homura en plissant les yeux.

« C'est absurde ! Personne ne serait assez fous pour… » Commença Koharu avant d'être coupé par l'apparition d'un Anbu à genoux en face de Minato, portant un masque de faucon.

« Ho… Hokage-sama, nous avons repéré une immense créature venant droit vers le village ! » Bégaya d'effroi l'Anbu, surprenant les trois de cette nouvelle.

« Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? » Demanda le Yondaime.

« Nous avons essayé, mais nous n'arrivant même pas à le ralentir ! Nous avons besoins de votre aide Hokage-sama ! Il pourrait être un danger aussi grand que Kyûbi ! » Minato et les deux conseillers anciens écarquilles les yeux de choque à la dernière partie.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda Minato en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis certain ! »

Minato réfléchit quelques instants sur la situation. Si cette créature est aussi dangereuse que Kyûbi, il doit employer toutes les forces pour l'éliminer. « Appelez tous les shinobi ! Les Genin doivent sécuriser les civils, pendant que les autres shinobi vont me rejoindre pour arrêter cette créature avant qu'il n'arrive au village ! »

« Haï Hokage-sama ! » Dit l'Anbu avant de disparaitre.

Minato ne perd pas de temps et quitte son bureau par la fenêtre et saute de toit en toit pour se diriger vers l'étrange créature. Il lui était facile de savoir où elle se trouvait grâce aux secousses qui devenaient plus fortes. Après 10 minutes, il se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres du village et pouvait voir la créature. Mais quand il voit son apparence, il s'arrêta sur un arbre et écarquilles les yeux d'incrédulité et d'effroi, alors que sa bouche est grande ouverte.

« Par Kami… » Murmura Minato, ne pouvant pas croire se qu'il voit.

Il s'agit d'une immense créature ressemblant à un lézard humanoïde, mesurant 50 mètres de haut, la peau rugueuse, de couleur gris très foncé, presque noire avec des épines sur le dos en forme de feuille d'érable sur trois rangées qui descend jusqu'aux bout de sa queue, un cou large pencher en avant avec des branchies, des dents acérées, des bras court par rapport au reste du corps, des griffes noires, des pieds larges et des yeux jaune d'or brillant de rage et de colère.

Cet alors que la bête rugit…

**« SKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK ! »**

L'Enfer commence…

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**_Certain en remarqué que la première partie a été repris dans le film Godzilla de 1998. Bien que se Godzilla ne soit pas très populaire, du fait de son comportement et son apparence (plus animal, que divin), au point de le surnommer Zilla, il reste pour moi le premier film que j'ai vu sur Godzilla et je voulais le reprendre._**

**_Comme Naruto a 11 ans, j'ai décidé de faire une version plus jeune de Godzilla. A l'âge adulte il devrait ressembler au Godzilla de 2019._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
